


White

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-22
Updated: 2006-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For jocondite.</p>
    </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> For jocondite.

They were fifteen, and Veronica had borrowed a white dress from Lilly – she'd insisted, "You'll look _amazing_ in this, Veronica, try it on," and nobody could say no to Lilly. Veronica had to admit that it suited her, standing in front of the mirror, Lilly behind her smiling proudly.

"You're so pretty," she said, running a hand through Veronica's hair. "I bet your hair would look great if you cut it to about here." She indicated Veronica's shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know," Veronica replied, flushing just a little. "Do you really think so?"

It was fleeting, but Lilly pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Yeah, I really do."

Veronica looked at her in the mirror for a moment, quickly turned and kissed her. Sudden, and short-lived, but a warm press and push of lips. (Returned, reciprocated, given back.)

Lilly got a brush out of her drawer. "Trust me," she said, Veronica turning back to face the mirror, "I'm gonna do stuff with your hair and you will look so fabulous."

Veronica bit her lip and smiled.


End file.
